


最后一次叙旧

by stipethom



Category: Naruto
Genre: Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, POV First Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23111935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stipethom/pseuds/stipethom
Summary: 决战之后的第七天，佐助等待着鼬回魂转来。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 身冷魂去棄之荒原 雨灌日曝須臾爛壊 焼即成灰焉見昔質 埋又成土誰思旧好
> 
> ——《九相诗序》

假如母亲未曾把你生下，这一切是否就不必发生？

十六岁的第七个晚上，我的心愿逐渐成型。

困扰了我一生的疑问，连同我所有的烦忧，将一并得到解脱。

我回到了与你共同居住过的老宅。

这里不再庄严整肃，因灰败而仿佛缩小。我静立其间，低垂的天花板压得我无比拘束。

在我丢失了最后一张旧相片后，父亲和母亲的模样在我的心中迅速地模糊。你的模样却从未模糊。有多少次我企图把你从记忆里抠除，都惨痛地失败。

如今，破损的相框里空无一物。我的双眼与之对视，仿佛能将之洞穿。

你取走了最后一张相片。

你把我，父亲，母亲，我们一家人，整整齐齐地摆进了心炉，一把火焚得干干净净。

肩头越来越沉。

脚下泥泞，我刻意走得很慢。

你的头被雨打湿，冰凉而沉，无力地垂于我的肩头，犹毁弃的旌旗、伐倒的巨木。这躯体不是你。在被愚弄了无数次后，我终于明白生命并非附于肉体；生命乃色身自身。肉体的律动，肉体的静滞，肉体的败北。

雨灌日曝弃之荒原，骨碎筋坏腐皮悉解。血涂青淤为兽所啖，这便是生命最原始的面目。

杀死你的那一刹那，我即获悉你不在此。多年前你就着手转移自己，从容不迫地搬运切割好的一块块灵魂。你盘算着为自己砌一座板塔婆：南无遍照金刚为宇智波鼬之灵一周忌成三菩提也。

地牌经风吹雨淋而速朽，你早已去往无人之境。春季彼岸会招来无人供养的饿鬼，你的坟墓将成为孤魂弃厉的眠床。

天照把一切意义、有情与无情烧成了灰烬。

你逃走了。

懦夫。

无人祭拜的你，处心积虑，犯尽杀生、妄语，如今大约已堕入地狱，恶业不偿不入轮回，再世为人恐不可期。

廿一年前，宇智波美琴诞下一子。七天之前，你双目永瞑，敝衣化尘，早已无人寄居的躯壳开始变得脆碎、易折。我耗费一番力气才使之维持新死状。

据说离魂而未得生缘者，以七日为期死而复生生而复灭，彼时你不得不被拽回这身体里，堕入恶道之前必先受我审判，否则我绝不、绝不放过你。

虚弱如游魂的你又要如何诳骗我，如何以恶业为杠杆撬动诸天之大能？

  
我驻足，你的身体亦不再晃动。

你已死了一次，今夜你还要再死一次。

假如你未曾出生，你便无需再生受七死之苦。

假如你未曾出生，我便无需杀你，更无需接替你的弑亲之痛。

  
我使你鲜血涂地，然则不敢观白骨，不敢观髑髅，不敢观不净。

我漫无目的地为你抚平衣褶，打理你枯结的长发，我茫然而惶怒。

我从指尖痛至胸口，仿佛我在针扎自己，明明不是我的错。

七次死亡的罅隙之间，你的神魂会自渺远中听到我，哪怕仅有须臾，你会回到这边吗？

TBC

  
* “身冷魂去棄之荒原 雨灌日曝須臾爛壊 焼即成灰焉見昔質 埋又成土誰思旧好”引自《九相诗序》

* “骨砕筋壊在北郡 色相変異難思量 腐皮悉解青黛皃 膿血忽流爛壊腸”引自《檀林皇后九相詩絵巻物》


	2. Chapter 2

阳光下，我被一次次斩首

断口里流出的是血，是音乐

我解开谜团，然而走进兵刃的

终点，那么薄，那么空无

宇宙漏气时，我们手牵手

心中难道没有半点恐惧么？


End file.
